Another Chance
by SweetDreamAngel
Summary: After boomer cheats on bubbles, she decided to follow her dreams. The worst is that Buttercup and Blossom knew about it but didn't tell her anything. What will happen when she returns? *First Story*
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

* * *

**BUBBLES:**

**I walked through the field of the park looking for him. Boomer, I liked him I really did. Since we first turned 14, and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I had to say yes. He loved me through or that is what I thought. My sisters were okay me dating Boomer dating. Anyways, I was walking closer past the tree Boomer took me to every time we had a park date, right by there, the perfect spot: "The Couples Spot." It was the place the cutest couple had their first kiss every year. And Boomer and I were cutest couple. I heard so many girls say, "Boomer and Bubbles are the cutest couples!" .But, last night; Boomer went crazy when I tried to hug him. He told me he'd never be himself again after what was going to happen today. He left then. But, I heard him say this spot, so I went here to find him and help him. As I approached the perfect tree, I could see people taking pictures and laughing and holding dark blue hearts around the spot, the bench for the kiss. As I turn around past the tree, my heart shattered. I saw the worst thing I ever saw: my Boyfriend Boomer and my worst enemy Princess Making out. I ran away in tears. I wanted to die.**

**As I was in my house sitting on the couch crying, my dad was comforting me. We just had our official "Boys are Jerks" talk and that every time this happen that he was going to be there for me. Now I understood, why Boomer told me that. He was cheating on me with the school hoe. That's why Princess always flirted with Boomer when I was around. When girls and guys always look as if they felt sorry for me as I walked by with Boomer. He had been this entire time. I left to go to my room. A few minutes after I had gotten into PJs (my eyes were heavy from crying) I heard Blossom and Buttercup talking outside.**

**Blossom: Well, it's there. Now Bubbles knows the truth.**

**Buttercup: Yep, when do you think Bubbles is finally going to dump Boomer? I mean he and Princess have been dating since school started!**

**Blossom: I know, I feel bad felt for her. He only went out with her because he felt sorry for her.**

**Buttercup: Yeah me too.**

**They continued talking.**

**Bubbles heard everything. She could not believe that her sisters knew and didn't tell her.**

**The next day Bubbles felt very she didn't went to her sister.**

**With Blossom and Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: I can't believe that she is not going to school.**

**Blossom: Well she not feeling good.**

**They got to school and Boomer came up to them.**

**Boomer: Hey where is Bubbles?**

**Blossom: She stayed home.**

**Boomer: Oh…okay.**

**They all went to class. **

**Meanwhile with Bubbles.**

**She was in the living room when the mail came she went over and found a letter for her.**

**Bubbles: (screams) YES, I GOT IN!**

**Professor: What going on?**

**Bubbles: I got in the art school.**

**Professor: That great sweetheart.**

**Bubbles: Yeah, but I have to leave today. **

**Professor: Why?**

**Bubbles: Because they want to see if I can adjust be there.**

**Professor: Okay, I'll let you go but only because you need to get your mind distracted of everything that going around here. **

**Bubbles: Thanks.**

**Professor: So when are you leaving?**

**Bubbles: Today at 3:30p.m.**

**Professor: Okay, But you're not going to say goodbye to your sister?**

**Bubbles: No but I am going to write a letter for them.**

**Professor: Okay, well I leave so you can pack.**

**Bubbles: Okay. **

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW**

*******I DON'T OWN THE PPG AND THE RRB.***


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

***I DON'T OWN THE PPG AND THE RRB.***

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

_**Bubbles found out about Boomer and Princess. She felt betray because her sister knew but didn't tell her anything. Bubbles got accept too got to an art school for three month.**_

* * *

**So the Professor left Bubbles so she can finish packing. After she finishes packing she wrote two letters one for her sisters and one for Boomer. After that she said goodbye to the Professor and went over to the airport because the school was in California.**

**When Buttercup and Blossom got home.**

**Buttercup: Hey Professor.**

**Blossom: Hey Professor, where Bubbles?**

**Professor: Girls I have to tell you something very important.**

**Blossom: What is it problem Professor?**

**Professor: Well Bubbles went to California for three month.**

**Buttercup: WHAT?**

**The Professor told them that Bubbles need some time for away from all the thing that has recently going on. He gave them the letter **

**Dear blossom and buttercup**

**I wanted to guys to know that I know the truth about Boomer and Princess. But I can't believe that you two knew about their relationship and didn't tell me. Anyways, I got accepted to an art program in California. I will be back in three month. Your sister,**

**Bubbles.**

**P.S. Please you give the other letter to Boomer.**

**After they read the letter Buttercup and Blossom read the letter they got really mad. **

**With Bubbles**

**Bubbles POV**

**Well I am off to my temporary home.**

**End Pov **

**Bubbles went over to the apartment she got.**

**Bubbles thought it was very nice.**

**?: (Knocks on the door)**

**Bubbles: Coming.**

**Bubbles open the door and see a boy.**

**Bubbles: Hi, how may I help you?**

**Boy: Well they told me that we are going to roommates.**

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

***I DON'T OWN THE PPG AND THE RRB.***

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

**Buttercup and Blossom got a letter from Bubbles and she also left a letter for Boomer but Boomer has read it yet. They are sad because they won't see Bubbles went for three month. In California Bubbles found out that a boy was going to be her roommate for the next three months.**

**?: (Knocks on the door)**

**Bubbles: Coming.**

**Bubbles open the door and see a boy.**

**Bubbles: Hi, how may I help you?**

**Boy: Well they told me that we are going to roommates.**

* * *

**Bubbles: Oh…no wonder this place is so big.**

**Boy: Oh…okay.**

**Bubbles: Well my name is Bubbles Utonium.**

**Boy: Well, hello Bubbles my name is Mark.**

**Bubbles: Well, hi come on in to our temporary home.**

**Mark: Thanks.**

**They went to their own room. Later that night they went to get something to eat.**

**The next day **

**With Blossom and Buttercup.**

**They got up and went to school. They haven't talked because were kind of sad that Bubbles was not there with them and won't be able to see her for three month. They are at their lockers when Boomer went over to them.**

**Boomer: Hey Blossom, Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: (Mad) WHAT DO YOU WANT!**

**Boomer: (Scared) Um…where's Bubbles?**

**Blossom: Um… she gave me this letter for you. (Gives him the letter)**

**Boomer: (Takes the letter) But where is sh...**

**Blossom: Just read the letter.**

**Buttercup was really mad at Boomer for what he did tom her little sister. Blossom thought she was going to hurt him so she took her to class.**

**Boomer POV **

**What is wrong with them? That weird that Bubbles missed out school again. I wonder if something is wrong with her. **

**End of POV**

**Boomer looks in his hand. **

**Boomer: I wonder what is says.**

**Boomer opens the letter and it said:**

_**Dear Boomer,**_

_**I can't believe you did this to me. I should have known that you would have done something like that to me. I was a fool to think that you really love. I really was just someone you can just use until you found someone better than me. If you really felt sorry for me and you really wanted to be with Princess. You should have told and I'll let you be with the girl of your dreams. I really hope that you are happy with her. I am done feeling down just cause of you. You might not see me for a while because I am leaving to follow one of my dreams. **_

_**Your Ex-Girlfriend **_

_**Bubbles**_

**Boomer POV **

**I can believe that Bubbles left. I wonder who told her about Princess and me. Well at least I am with someone who makes me really happy. I just hope my brother won't be mad at me being with Princess. Even if they are I won't really care.**

**End POV**

**In California **

**Bubbles: So Mike tell me about yourself. **

**Mark: Well 16 year old and I' am only child. What about you Bubbles?**

**Bubbles: Well I'm 15 and I have two sisters, Blossom and Buttercup.**

**Mark: So do you have a boyfriend? **

**Bubbles: No I broke up with him before I came here. **

**Mark: Why? If you don't mind me asking.**

**Bubbles: No it's okay. Well because he was cheating on me. He was only with me because he felt sorry for me.**

**Mark: Oh sorry.**

**Bubbles: It's okay and are you single?**

**Mark: Yes, I never found a girl.**

**Bubbles: How did you got in this school?**

**Mark: Well at my old school, my art teacher send in a drawing I made, and you?**

**Bubbles: Well, I sent in a drawing last year and the sent me my letter and plane ticket yesterday.**

**Mark: Well you from?**

**Bubbles: I am from Townsville, and you?**

**Mark: I am from here, California.**

**Bubbles: That's cool.**

**Mark: Yeah I know, I think we need to go to class.**

**Bubbles: Okay let's go.**

**In Townsville **

**Blossom: I can't believe another day without bubbles. **

**Buttercup: Yea and she hasn't call.**

**Blossom: I think she might still be mad at us her not telling her.**

**Brick: Hey so where is the other one?**

**Blossom: Why don't you ask your stupid brother?**

**Butch: I don't know!**

**Buttercup: Not you stupid!**

**Brick: Come on just tell us we haven't seen her at our house for two days.**

**Butch: Yeah she is always there. So come on, tell us.**

**Blossom: Okay well she found out that Boomer was cheating on her with princess, and she left for California for three month. The worst part is that buttercup and me knew about it and didn't tell her anything. (Crying)**

**Brick: (Hugs her) It going to be okay.**

**Buttercup: How do you know that? (Also crying)**

**Butch: Cause bubbles just need time to cool off. (Hugging Buttercup)**

**Brick and Butch drop off Blossom and Buttercup at their house. They went to their house where Boomer was.**

**Boomer was at his room when his brothers came home.**

**Butch: BOOMER, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**Boomer: (Goes down stairs) What up?**

**Brick: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BUBBLES?**

**Boomer: What are guys talking about?**

**Butch: We know what you did to Bubbles, how could you?**

**Boomer: Well I don't have feeling for her anymore and Princess makes me happy.**

**Brick: WHAT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, BOOMER?**

**Butch: YEAH, HAVE YOU?**

**Boomer: NO, I HAVEN'T!**

**Brick: I hope you know what you have lost.**

**Butch: Cause now you might never get it back.**

**Boomer: Whatever. (He leaves)**

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

***I DON'T OWN THE PPG AND THE RRB.***

**LAST TIME:**

**Bubbles met her new roommate Mark. Boomer read the letter Bubbles left him. Brick and Butch found out what Boomer did.**

**Brick and Butch drop off Blossom and Buttercup at their house. They went to their house where Boomer was.**

**Boomer was at his room when his brothers came home.**

**Butch: BOOMER, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

**Boomer: (Goes down stairs) What up?**

**Brick: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BUBBLES?**

**Boomer: What are guys talking about?**

**Butch: We know what you did to Bubbles, how could you?**

**Boomer: Well I don't have feeling for her anymore and Princess makes me happy.**

**Brick: WHAT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, BOOMER?**

**Butch: YEAH, HAVE YOU?**

**Boomer: NO, I HAVEN'T!**

**Brick: I hope you know what you have lost.**

**Butch: Cause now you might never get it back.**

**Boomer: Whatever. (He leaves)**

* * *

**In California **

**At Bubbles and Mark's temporary house.**

**Bubbles and Mark just got back from their first day of class. Bubbles was in the living room thinking about calling her sister or not.**

**Mark: Hey Bubbles are you okay?**

**Bubble: Yeah, I was thinking if I should call my sisters or not.**

**Mark: I think you should call them cause if you don't you are going to regret it later. (Smiles)**

**Bubble: Your right I am call them. (Smiles back)**

**In Townsville **

**Buttercup and Blossom were in the living room seeing TV. The phone rang.**

**Blossom: (pick up) Hello.**

**Bubbles: Hey Blossom.**

**Blossom: Bubbles! (Really happy)**

**Buttercup: (hears bubbles name and runs over to Blossom) (screams) BUBBLES!**

**Bubbles: Hey Buttercup. **

**Blossom: Hey Bubbles, Buttercup and me are really sorry about not telling you about Boomer.**

**Bubbles: It's okay. Don't worry about it.**

**Buttercup: Don't worry Bubbles I am going to teach Boomer a lesson for messing with you.**

**Bubbles: Please Buttercup don't do anything, okay?**

**Buttercup: Okay.**

**Bubbles: Thanks. So is dad home?**

**Blossom: No he went to a convention for a week.**

**Bubbles: Okay.**

**Mark was in his room.**

**Mark: Hey bubbles, what do you want for dinner?**

**Blossom and Buttercup heard that.**

**Blossom: who was that?**

**Buttercup: Yeah.**

**Bubbles: Oh, he is my roommate. (To Mark) Pizza?**

**Mark: Okay well I am going to buy a pizza and rent a movie**

**Bubbles: Okay.**

**Mark comes out of his room and sees that Bubbles is talking in the phone.**

**Mark: Sorry, I didn't know you were on the phone.**

**Bubbles: It's okay.**

**Mark: Okay tell your sisters I say hey.**

**Bubbles: (to blossom and buttercup and the phone) Mark say hey.**

**Blossom: Tell him we say hey.**

**Bubbles: Okay. (To Mark) They say hey.**

**Mark: Okay, well I'll be back with a movie and a pizza, okay?**

**Bubbles: (to Mark) Okay, bye.**

**Mark: Bye. (He left)**

**Buttercup: So is he cute?**

**Bubbles: Um….**

**Blossom: Buttercup leaves her alone. (To Bubbles) So how was your first day?**

**Bubbles: It went well. I had fun.**

**They continued to talk for little bit more.**

**In California **

**Bubbles just finished talking with her sisters just in time for Mark to come home.**

**Mark: Hey again sorry, I didn't know you were talking in the phone.**

**Bubbles: It's okay. So what movie did you rent?**

**Mark: Well I rented Just go with it. I hope you like it?**

**Bubbles: Yeah, I wanted to see it but I never had the chance to see it yet.**

**Mark: Okay then let's see it.**

**They sat and started seeing the movie and eating the pizza. After they finished they went into their own rooms and went to sleep. **

**In Townsville **

**Buttercup: I am so happy that she called.**

**Blossom: Yeah me too.**

**Buttercup: Do you know what I really want?**

**Blossom: What?**

**Buttercup: I want three month to pass fast.**

**Blossom: Yeah me too.**

**They go to sleep.**

**The next day**

**In Townsville**

**Blossom and buttercup went to school. When they got to school they saw butch and brick screaming at boomer.**

**Brick: (screams) BOOMER WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF!**

**Butch: (screams) HOW CAN YOU LOVE THAT SLUT!**

**Brick: (screams) YEAH HOW CAN YOU TRADE HER FOR BUBBLES!**

**Boomer: (screams) I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, SO MIND YOUR OWN BUISSNESS (storms off)**

**Blossom and buttercup goes over to the guys**

**Blossom: What that about?**

**Brick: Just Boomer and her "new girlfriend".**

**Butch: Yeah so have you heard anything about Bubbles?**

**Buttercup: Yeah she called yesterday.**

**Blossom: Yeah. **

**Brick: We're sorry for what our idiot brother did.**

**Butch: Yeah.**

**Brick: So we see you guys around?**

**Blossom: Yeah, see you around.**

**Butch: See you later.**

**Buttercup: Yeah. **

**Brick and Butch leave.**

**Buttercup is looking around and she sees Princess kissing Boomer. She gets so mad that she goes over there. Blossom notice that Buttercup is heading over to them so she goes running after her.**

**Blossom: (screams) BUTTERCUP, BUTERCUP!**

**Buttercup: (mad, screams) (to Blossom) No I really want to know. (To Boomer) HOW COULD HE CHEAT ON BUBBLES WITH HER?!**

**Boomer: (scared but doesn't show it) I DID IT BECAUSE PRINCESS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN BUBBLES!**

**Buttercup: (mad) WHY YOU LI...**

**Blossom: Buttercup, you promised Bubbles that do anything to Boomer.**

**Buttercup: yeah I did… (Hits princess in the face) but I didn't promise I wouldn't do anything to Princess.**

**Princess (falls down crying)**

**Blossom: (laughs)**

**Boomer: (helps Princess up) Here babe.**

**Blossom: (goes over to Boomer and slap him hard) Bubbles is so much better than Princess, IDIOT!**

**Blossom and Buttercup where about to leave when they saw Brick and Butch coming over to them.**

**Boomer: (sees his brother coming over) See now you are going to pay for you both did.**

**Butch: What happened to her?**

**Blossom: (nervous) Well… um...**

**Buttercup: I hit Princess in the face and Blossom slapped your Boomer.**

**Brick: Why?**

**Blossom: Because Boomer said that Princess is so much better that Bubbles and Buttercup wanted to hit him but couldn't because she promised Bubbles that she couldn't do anything to Boomer but I didn't okay, so there.**

**Brick: Okay then.**

**Boomer: (shocked) Why you are guy doing nothing to them.**

**Butch: Well because we think you deserved it.**

**Brick: Yeah, because Bubbles is better than Princess.**

**Princess: (shock)**

**Boomer: Whatever, come babe let's get out of here.**

**Boomer and Princess left.**

**Blossom: Why are you guys staring at me?**

**Brick: Because I can't believe that you slap my brother.**

**Buttercup: And called him an idiot.**

**Butch: Yeah.**

**Blossom: Well I got mad.**

**The school bell rings**

**Blossom: Buttercup, let's get to class before we are late.**

**Buttercup: Okay, bye.**

**Butch: Bye.**

* * *

**Do you want the next chapter to be when Bubbles comes back home?**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! =D**


End file.
